1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a helicopter transmission mount system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional transmission mount systems can utilize a plurality of leg mounts for mounting the transmission to an airframe structure, such as a roof mounted pylon. Typically, the legs can have a single focal point or have no focal point, both of which can act as a virtual center of rotation. Creating a virtual center of rotation can increase the loads from rolling or swinging of the transmission about the virtual center of rotation. Such a conventional configuration lacks cross-coupling for stiffness and vibration reduction with load paths between multiple degrees of freedom.
Conventional transmission mount systems can utilize a plurality of leg mounts for mounting the transmission to an airframe structure, such as a roof mounted pylon. However, conventional transmission mount systems lack the ability to not only attenuate vibration is certain directions, but also measure and resist certain loads, such as a torque load from a rotor mast.
There is a need for an improved helicopter transmission mount system.